¡Qué cumpleaños más aburrido!
by xDrizzle
Summary: 1 de marzo y está tapado de libros y tareas, lejos de su familia y su novia. Incluso entrenándose para ser un Auror, algo muy genial, sus cumpleaños son una auténtica porquería./ Para el reto "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ron!" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación.


_Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

_Este fic participa en el reto "¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ron!" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

**_Nota, aclaraciones antes de leer y contexto:_**

Tenía un límite de 500 palabras para escribir este reto y me he quedado con 499 (luego de muchas modificaciones porque anduve dando vueltas por las 520 incluso, pero ya... ¡lo he conseguido!). El reto consistía en escribir un fic que tratase sobre cualquier cumpleaños de este tontorrón y esto es lo primero que he pensado.

Es el primero de marzo de 1999. Hermione se encuentra rindiendo su séptimo curso en Hogwarts y Ron su primer año en la Academia de Aurores. Tengo muchas ideas respecto a esta academia, como por ejemplo la cantidad de esfuerzos que tienen que hacer los estudiantes teniendo plena disposición de su tiempo para el trabajo que han escogido. Digamos que son muy estrictos allí, porque ser auror no es para debiluchos y blablá. Me gustaría poder escribir otro fic en el que pueda ahondar al respecto.

Como sea, **muchas gracias por leerme.**

* * *

¡Qué cumpleaños más aburrido!

Ron caminó hasta su casillero, dispuesto a batirse a duelo con él, ya que llevaba una semana entera arrojándole sus cuadernos y sus libros medio rasgados. Por más que trataba, todavía no conseguía hallar un contrahechizo para aquel estúpido maleficio. Suspiró, cansado.

Desarmar magos en movimiento y sacar un Excelente en Disfraces sí que podía, pero desencantar un estúpido casillero parecía ser tarea imposible.

Levantó su varita y la puerta se abrió con una enorme sonajera de lata y empezó, como todos los días, a lanzarle sus cosas encima. Cuando escupió todo el contenido del casillero, Ron escuchó a unos muchachos reírse a la vuelta del pasillo. Iba a tener que tragarse todo su orgullo y pedirle ayuda a Hermione. ¿Qué tan terrible podía ser decirle a su novia "Mira… este fin de semana he ido junto al profesor a hacer una redada a un mago tenebroso, ¡y hemos salido ilesos! Pero en otras noticias, no sé qué hacer con un casillero encantado"? Soltó un bufido ante la sola idea de Hermione enterneciéndose por su pregunta y empezando a dar ideas de diferentes hechizos, con un tono maternal.

Encima de todo, era su cumpleaños. Y estaba siendo un día horrible.

Se enderezó y apiló sus libros. Un sobre muy pequeño, sellado muchas veces resbaló de entre sus cuadernos. Afuera decía simplemente su nombre, con una caligrafía pulcra y conocida. Sonrió y miró hacia todos lados, asegurándose de que nadie le observara.

"_Querido Ron,_

_Sé que estoy rompiendo un cuatrillón de reglas de tu academia enviándote esto. Me he puesto a buscar en la biblioteca como trasladar objetos inanimados ¡y lo he descubierto! Pero luego te cuento. Espero que no haya alguna especie de encantamiento que te impida leer esta carta, aunque creo que he tomado suficientes precauciones… pero si es que alguien que no es Ronald Weasley está leyendo esto… ¡pues deje de hacerlo! _

_Ahora sí, ¡feliz cumpleaños! _

_No puedo creer que te hayan hecho hacer turno este fin de semana porque no tengo salida a Hogsmade hasta dentro de quince días más y te extraño. Te tengo un regalo de cumpleaños, pero ese sí que no te lo puedo mandar, porque es muy pesado así que vas a tener que esperar. _

_Te mando un beso muy grande. ¡Feliz cumpleaños de nuevo!_

_Te amo, _

_Hermione"_

Y en cuanto terminó de leer, la carta se desvaneció.

Aunque estaba siendo muy duro llevar la academia de aurores, rompiéndose los sesos estudiando - algo que a él no se le daba mucho- y pasando mucho tiempo lejos de su familia y de Hermione -¡Incluso las cortas excursiones a Hogsmade a veces se las perdía!-, todo parecía ser un poco más fácil cuando recordaba que aquella chica que tanto le gustaba seguía queriéndolo en el otro lado del país.

Se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvo de las rodillas. Qué cumpleaños más aburrido, pensó, sobre todo porque el único beso que recibiría de Hermione ese día estaría escrito en un papel.


End file.
